


【盾冬】Midnight Tryst

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>漫畫原作版本</p><p>看了恐懼本源7.1後的突發短篇</p><p>文如標題就深夜的幽會XD<br/>大概是結尾Bucky離開之後的某一個夜晚，突然出現在Steve的家裡，兩人談了一些心事，最後談到床上去的短文（。</p><p>先說，這篇的重點不是肉，主要是隊長跟Bucky談論關於家、關於彼此的一些事情，肉只是水到渠成而已。<br/>但是肉的部分不小心寫太長，只好分成上下段XD（明明肉不是重點！）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. （上篇）

＿＿＿

 

下著雨的深夜時分。

望著剛從浴室裡走出來，穿著Steve的睡衣，棕色的短髮依然帶著濕氣，笑容有些慵懶的Bucky，Steve也笑著將手中熱騰騰的的咖啡遞到他的面前，並用手勢示意要他在沙發上坐下。

在Bucky接過咖啡順著Steve的指示坐下來後，Steve也跟著坐在了他身旁。

「……謝謝。」

「不客氣。」

在微笑著回復Bucky垂下眼瞼，像似不好意思的小聲道謝後，兩人之間陷入一陣沉默。

不是因為尷尬，而是因為兩人像現在這樣並肩坐在沙發上的感覺太過於難得卻又理所當然，不論是哪方都不想開口破壞這種恬適的安逸感。於是客廳裡只有安穩的呼吸聲、雨聲以及Bucky不時的小口啜飲著咖啡時所發出的細微聲響。

凝視了Bucky一會後，Steve將視線從Bucky因剛洗完澡的熱氣而顯得紅潤的的側臉移到眼前的大片落地窗，雨滴順著強風打在玻璃上，Steve不禁在心裡慶幸，還好Bucky剛才出現在門口時雨勢還不算大。而且他馬上就將Bucky推進了浴室裡，所以應該不會受寒。

自從Bucky在他自己的葬禮當天出現告知自己他其實還活著並再次離去之後，大概過了半個月，這是他第一次回到這裡。

想起剛才Bucky濕漉漉的佇立在門口的模樣，Steve就覺得心臟像是被揪住般的難受。但即使非常關心他發生了什麼，Steve也沒有開口詢問，只是默默的讓他進入家中，替他準備衣物，讓他能好好洗澡，並泡杯熱咖啡給他希望能暖和他的身子。

Steve了解Bucky，就如同Bucky了解Steve一樣。只要Bucky不想主動開口，他就不會問他為何突然出現在這裡的理由。

想著，Steve再度將視線移回Bucky的身上，仔細的觀察著一臉安心的喝著咖啡的Bucky。比起分開前依然帶著傷的情況，現在的他頭髮稍微長了些，一切看起來都還算不錯，Steve在內心悄悄鬆了一口氣。

那麼說起來，Steve調整了一下坐姿，並不掩飾自己正在凝視著Bucky，而Bucky也毫不在意，只是望著杯中的咖啡有些放空。自從重逢之後，Steve大概還是第一次如此近距離在只有他們兩人的情況下，平靜的觀察Bucky。

凝視著Bucky噘起嘴唇，小口的呼著氣，喝咖啡的模樣，Steve的心柔軟了下來，無法抑止的在臉上浮現出幸福的笑容。

自從他甦醒在現代之後，這還是第一次，他從未像現在這樣感到自己的心靈是如此的輕鬆愜意。無論是身體還是內心，在Bucky面前，Steve永遠都只是Steve Rogers，不是美國隊長、不是復仇者的領導、甚至不是什麼二戰老兵，他就只是一個普通的男人，如此而已。

直到仰頭喝完最後一口咖啡後，Bucky才像是滿足般的呼出了一口氣，將空杯放到了前方的茶几上。背靠在沙發椅上與微笑著的Steve互相無言的凝視了一會後，Bucky微揚嘴角，開玩笑的問道：「你對突然闖入你家中的傢伙都是這麼招待的？」

「當然不是，喝得到美國隊長親手泡的咖啡可是只有你才有的特殊待遇，士兵。」Steve難得戲謔的對著Bucky眨了眨眼，接著放柔了表情，認真的低語：「而且你不是闖入，是回家。」

聞言，Bucky收起了笑容，垂下了嘴角，有些緊張的抿著唇，但並沒有避開Steve堅定而溫柔的眼神。

「這裡是你的家……我只是……之前借住過一陣子。」小聲的開口，Bucky吞下了後面的『在你死的時候』

但Bucky不用說出口，Steve也知道他未竟的話語是什麼。

他不敢去想像自己的死對Bucky的心理傷害有多大，就像他從不敢去回想兩次失去Bucky時的痛苦創傷。然而Bucky是如此的堅強，他繼承了美國隊長的遺志，替他掌管了盾牌，一路領導著復仇者們，守護著他們共同認定的正義與秩序。

那有多麼的不容易，但Bucky做到了，而且做得非常好。他一直都是那麼優秀的孩子，Steve比誰都清楚。

在內心自責心疼卻又驕傲的想著，沉默了一會後，與Bucky有些暗淡的眼神相望，Steve柔聲說道：「這裡也是你的家，Bucky……而且我要謝謝你，讓我回到家時，有了回到家的感覺。」

不太明白的眨了眨眼，Bucky下意識的歪著頭，露出了有些迷惑的表情。

這個模樣看上去讓Bucky顯得年幼許多，讓Steve不由地將現在這個精悍的青年與過去那個稚氣未脫的少年重疊在一起，內心情不自禁的湧起了一股暖意。

Bucky果然還是Bucky，一邊在心裡想著，Steve屈起上身，將雙手交握著放在雙膝間，傾身向前帶著溫柔笑意的望著Bucky。

「你離開了以後，還留下了些日常用品……比如說毛巾、牙刷……還有你現在手中的馬克杯。」稍稍揚起下顎，指向茶几上的黑色馬克杯，Steve繼續對Bucky解釋道：「讓我覺得，就算你現在不在這裡，也隨時都會出現，就像剛才突然出現在門口一樣。」

瞇起雙眼，Steve回想著剛才看到Bucky突然出現在門口時的驚喜，伸出雙手分別握住了Bucky的雙手，眼角的笑意更深了，「而這些……你曾經生活在這裡的氣息，讓我在這個家裡，第一次有了回到家的感覺。」

Bucky眼神搖曳著不確定的情緒，低頭望向自己被Steve握著的手，燈光下左手的金屬閃耀的銀光彷彿閃在他的眼中，Steve心裡有些刺痛，加重了握著的力道。

「這裡是我的家，也是你的家。就算我不在這裡，鑰匙就在老地方，你曉得的。只要你想回來隨時可以回來，我永遠會在這裡展開雙臂歡迎你。」

說著，Steve微笑著往後拉，將毫無反抗的Bucky攬入懷中，開口在他耳邊低語：「歡迎回家，Bucky。」

感受到溫暖而堅定的力道柔和的擁著自己，Bucky一開始全身僵了一下，但很快的就柔軟下來，靠在Steve的胸口，輕輕閉上忽然濕熱的眼睛，吸了吸發酸的鼻子，顫聲說道：「……我回來了，Steve。」

在Bucky說完後，兩人再度陷入令人心情安穩的沉默，靜靜感受著彼此的體溫及心跳。

輕輕撥開Bucky短短的前髮，望著那一張比過去滄桑許多的面容，Steve的心裡泛起了酸疼與感慨，忍不住輕聲的低嘆：「……你長大了，Bucky。」

凝視著懷中的Bucky，這個一直跟在自己身後，無時不刻都長伴自己左右，有著超齡的戰鬥能力以及早熟的聰慧，卻依然善良開朗，只要轉過頭去就會對自己抱以真誠笑容，他曾經以為永久失去，卻一直在內心深處最隱蔽的角落裡希冀著他的死亡從未發生過的，他最重要的男孩。

如果不是魔方無意中實現了他最深沉的願望，Bucky不會復活，也不會經歷許多他不應該遭受的殘酷過去。然而，Steve在自責與心疼之餘依然無法不去感謝命運把Bucky再度送回他的身邊。

「可別連你都把我當成小孩，Steve，我已經80歲了。」豎起眉，翻了翻白眼，Bucky半認真半開玩笑的用自己的下巴蹭著Steve裸露在外的手臂，讓粗糙的鬍渣在Steve的皮膚上摩擦，「而且你得清楚，我很早以前就不是孩子了。」

手臂上刺刺麻癢的感受讓Steve笑了起來，撫摸著Bucky搖晃的頭髮，寵溺且自豪的說道：「我知道……你一直都是最出色的戰士，即使是在你還那麼小的時候，你也是我所認識的人中最勇敢，最出色的士兵。」

望著Bucky浮起紅潮的臉頰上有些得意的笑容，Steve更用力的抱住了他，對著Bucky展現出自從醒來後最溫柔的微笑，「但在我眼裡你不論長多大，永遠都是Bucky，是James Buchanan Barnes，是我唯一的搭擋、最誠摯的友人、最親密的家人……生命中無可取代的存在。」

加強了擁著Bucky的力道，Steve閉上了雙眼，深深的吸了一大口氣，然後低頭看向Bucky，那雙眼中似乎搖曳著期待及不安，於是Steve露出笑容安撫他，接著開口，堅定的對他說出一直隱藏在內心深處的感情。

「我愛你。」

「……Steve……」Bucky一瞬間睜大了雙眼，從Steve的眼神中察覺到他所說的愛，代表的意義後，本就泛紅的臉頰上更加燥熱，難以掩飾心中的喜悅。

或許應該說，早在幾十年前，他們就察覺到彼此之間隱藏在內心的愛情，只是礙於許多主觀的、客觀的因素，他們一直都沒敢說出口。但如今經歷了多次的生離死別，他們都明瞭，有些事情不說出口將會是一輩子的遺憾。

所以，Bucky咬了咬下唇，卻依然無法抑止因極度的喜悅及激動而顫抖的聲音，回復了Steve的告白，「我……我也……愛你……」

出於內心的激盪，Steve感動的情不自禁的俯首吻上了Bucky被因激動而湧出的淚水所沾濕的臉頰。

「……不要只吻我的臉頰……吻我的唇……」眼眸中閃爍著水光，Bucky抬起雙手環住Steve的肩頸，將臉湊了過去，低低的，彷彿是在嘆息般的對Steve要求：「就像最後的那個聖誕夜，你在榭寄生下想要對我做的那樣……」

Steve忍不住浮現起無奈跟抱歉的笑容。

他知道Bucky說的是他十八歲那一年聖誕節的事。當時他們兩人中途就相偕離開了軍中舉辦的聖誕舞會，並肩漫步在十二月的雪夜中。

他們隨性的聊著，直到忽然間，Bucky駐足在一個掛著榭寄生的樹枝下，抬頭無言的望著Steve。輕鬆的氛圍在Steve與Bucky隱含著各種複雜情愫的藍眼相對時的瞬間，轉換成曖昧的氣氛。

他們都感覺到了彼此眼中的情愫，然而Steve最終還是沒有吻Bucky。他只是牽起了Bucky的手，顧左右而言他的硬是擠出話題，故意不去思考在自己轉過身的那一剎那，從Bucky眼中閃過的失望代表了什麼。

即使Bucky已經成年了，而且他們其實也才差了四歲，但對當時的Steve來說，Bucky終究還是個孩子。縱然Steve無法自抑的對Bucky產生了深切的愛情及深沉的欲望，他也依然會有所顧忌。

然而猶豫的結果是，他為了一瞬間的膽怯而永遠失去了對摯愛表達內心愛意的機會。

幸好，他還有機會可以彌補。

「別說最後……」摟住了Bucky的腰，並更緊的擁著，Steve貼著Bucky的額頭，柔聲傾訴：「我們今後還有無數個聖誕節要一同度過。」

濕熱的氣息隨著他低沉的話語溫暖、且濕潤著Bucky的唇。

「……這次，你可別再逃走了，傻大個。」低笑著，身體微微顫抖的Bucky仰起頭將唇湊上去，張開唇瓣等著Steve將舌頭伸進自己嘴裡。

「我不會了，Bucky……那種無可挽回的悔恨，一次就夠了……」

低聲說出發自內心的悔悟，Steve小心翼翼的吻上了Bucky的唇，輕柔的像吻著什麼易碎的寶物。

Steve輕輕的將舌頭伸入Bucky柔軟的口腔內，溫和的在濕熱的內部探索著。當溫熱的舌頭舔過上顎的黏膜時，Bucky的身軀忽地一顫，下意識的用自己的舌頭想要抵回去，卻被抓住，並緊密糾纏。隨著兩根舌頭的交纏，在兩人的唇舌間流洩而出的氣息開始紊亂起來。

一邊激情的交換著彼此的唾液，Steve輕鬆的將手掌探入由於披著的是Steve的睡衣，所以本就顯得寬大的Bucky的上衣內，從不住有些顫抖的下腹往上細細的撫摸著每一處，直到胸前的突起。

「嗯嗯！」

兩邊的乳尖突然同時被手指輕輕捏住的感受使得Bucky全身都大大的震了一下，咬住了下唇，忍受著陌生的酥麻感如電流般的侵襲著自己，原本柔軟的肉粒被夾在略顯粗糙的指間揉捏，碾壓，很快的就硬挺了起來。

快感引得Bucky身軀不由自主的抽搐著，抓著Steve背部衣物的手也不住顫抖。直到Steve將手離開時，滿臉通紅的Bucky差點喘不過氣來。

「你還好嗎，Bucky？」

在Steve邊問邊舔去從Bucky嘴角所溢出的唾液後，Bucky終於順過氣來，並點了點頭，「很好……繼續。」

接下來的一切是那麼的自然，Bucky往後倒在了沙發上，自動伸出雙手，並將腰往上抬起，讓Steve可以順利的脫下他身上所有的衣物。

當看到Bucky左肩上金屬與人肌的接合處時，Steve整顆心都揪了起來，忍不住俯身吻上了那裡，換來Bucky一聲低低的呻吟。而那更加拉扯著Steve的心，引得他更加執拗的愛撫並熱吻著該處。

察覺到Steve的心情，Bucky笑了笑，安慰般的說道：「……你不用在意……這裡已經不會痛了……都是些死肉跟舊傷……」

「Bucky……」

「……我曾經覺得這隻手是枷鎖……以及我曾被用來當作殺戮武器的證據……」將視線從Steve疼惜的眼神中移開，望著金屬手臂，Bucky臉上的表情柔和而平靜，「但是如果沒有這隻手，我就無法舉起你的盾牌，無法保護你所留給我的珍貴的夥伴們……無法貫徹我們的信念。」

難以抑止內心強烈的震撼與感動，他的Bucky居然如此的、超乎他想像的堅強。而Steve能為這樣的他做些什麼？

猶豫了許久，Steve還是決定開口：「……只要你希望，Bucky……你隨時可以回來繼續當美……」

「現在，先別說這些好嗎？」然而Bucky伸出右手遮住了Steve接下來的話，低沉著飽含著欲望的嗓音，「我現在只想要以Bucky Barnes的身分感受你……而不是什麼美國隊長……求你，讓Steve Rogers完全的填滿我……」

內心各種激盪的情緒此起彼落，Steve凝視著Bucky的微笑，好一會後才點了點頭。

在事情已成定局的現在，說再多都沒有意義了，Steve現在唯一能做的，就是以Steve Rogers的身份全心全意的去擁抱、愛著Bucky。

現在這裡沒有美國隊長、沒有冬兵，有的只是Steve Rogers跟Bucky Barnes，兩個錯過了彼此很多年才終於互訴衷心的男人。

「我會的……Bucky……我會完完全全的填滿你，讓你直到下次在見面時都還能感受到我留在你身體裡。」

Steve捧起了Bucky的臉，在他耳邊低啞渾厚的宣言讓Bucky猛地感到小腹一陣熱流湧上，情不自禁的發出顫抖的呻吟。

「啊……那就快……快點……」Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，張開了雙腿，將私密部位毫無遮掩的展現在Steve，他在這世界上最崇拜、敬愛、信任的男人面前，顫聲要求：「進來填滿我。」

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ


	2. （下篇）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 甜到我自己渾身不對勁的肉XD
> 
> 雖然不小心又加了浴室PLAY但相信我肉真的不是重點（心虛
> 
>  
> 
> ＿＿＿

Bucky顫抖著聲音所提出的要求，以及情色的姿勢，猛地點燃了Steve心中的欲火，讓他強烈感到自己就像是個血氣方剛的青少年，異常的興奮激昂。

就算不以Steve偏心的眼光來看，Bucky的外貌的確非常俊俏迷人，充滿了魅力。從以前開始就很受女孩們（以及或許某些男性）的喜愛，但絕不是纖細柔美。更何況在經歷了許多事情後，如今的Bucky肌肉結實，壯碩又精悍，下巴留著的鬍渣讓他看起來甚至比Steve還要粗曠。

然而望著眼前斜靠在沙發上，一絲不掛的將最私密的部位展示在自己面前，赤裸著的肌膚染上了淡淡緋紅的Bucky，不知是否是愛情所造成的盲目，Steve打從心底覺得Bucky是如此的艷麗，某種原始的衝動幾乎占據了Steve的頭腦，讓他差一點就要直接挺腰用自身早已脹得發疼的欲望貫穿那個小小的洞口裡。

但Steve忍住了。雖然從未有過男性之間的性經驗，但Steve也懂得大致上的順序及手法，也曉得如果什麼都沒做直接插入的話，肯定會弄傷Bucky，所以Steve握緊了拳頭，強迫自己從Bucky那充滿誘惑力的肉體前往後退開。

「Steve……？」看到Steve遠離自己的行動，Bucky瞪大了雙眼，顫抖的聲音搖曳著不安。

「別胡思亂想，Bucky，」安撫般的在Bucky的膝蓋上輕吻了一下，Steve連忙解釋道：「我只是要找有沒有可以代替潤滑劑的東西……」

「口水就可以。」

沒想到在Steve將話說完前，Bucky就非常迅速的回答，並拉住了Steve的手阻止他起身，接著稍微撐起上身，含住了Steve的手指，緩緩的吞吐著。

在Steve呆望著自己的目光下，Bucky誘惑般的往上望著僵直了身體的Steve，一根一根的舔濕了他的手指，然後抓著Steve的手，移到了自己的股間，用充滿著情慾的眼神對Steve做出無聲的邀請。

Bucky的舉動讓Steve心臟突地一跳，同時也不期然升起了疑問及嫉妒心。但Steve問不出口，不管原因是什麼，那都已經是過去的事了。現在Bucky是他的，只屬於他的。

吞下了說不出口的疑問及複雜的心情，Steve將被Bucky舔得濕搭搭的手指深入臀縫間，在因緊張跟期待而不住收縮的皺褶處輕輕按摩著，感覺到Bucky的肌肉放鬆了下來後，Steve才小心翼翼的往乾澀的內部刺入。

「唔……」陌生的異物感讓Bucky渾身起了雞皮疙瘩，微微張開了嘴吐出濕熱的氣息。

擺動著被緊實的嫩肉包裹著的手指，Steve試探性的在入口處輕輕抽送，並不時戳刺著內壁，觀察著Bucky的模樣，直到內壁柔軟了下來，Steve才又加入了第二根，並更加深入。

在Steve擴張的過程中Bucky只是緊閉著雙眼，胸膛劇烈起伏，本能的伸手握住了自己的陰莖上下套弄著，以便用快感消去清晰的脹痛。

Bucky沒有說出口，其實他從未跟男人做過，但為了Steve他會努力忍受。

「啊！」

當Steve突然按到了某一點時，原本微微打顫的Bucky突然渾身一震，情不自禁的發出了驚叫聲。Steve忍不住勾起了嘴角，更加重點式的在那個部位賣力的按壓，引起懷中男人的顫慄與呻吟。

「啊、啊……不……不行……Steve……我快要……」

為了追尋快感，Bucky下意識的加快了手上套弄的動作，並低喘著氣，近乎撒嬌般的用頭摩蹭著Steve的胸口，因前後攀升的快感而扭動著身體。

Steve一手繼續快速的戳刺著Bucky的敏感點，另一手卻溫柔的撫摸著Bucky亂晃的頭髮，柔聲說道：「嗯，Bucky，你射吧……」

但Bucky只是胡亂的搖頭，帶著些許哭腔的要求，「我、我不要……我要跟你一起……我要等你進來我身體裡……」

Steve怎麼有辦法拒絕？他內心湧上了感動的喜悅，點了點頭，低下頭看向那處被自己的手指撐開來的狹小洞口，在確認夠柔軟且足以容納自己後，Steve將三根手指一口氣抽離。

突然襲來的空虛感使得Bucky下意識的嘆了一口氣，但接下來臀部被抓著往後拉，抵在穴口處的高熱讓Bucky不由自主的繃起了身子。

「放輕鬆……Bucky……準備好了嗎？」

看到Bucky做了個深呼吸放鬆身體，並毫不猶豫的點頭後，Steve才將手放到了Bucky的腰間，往前將自身埋入那處狹小的穴口。

在Steve的頂端慢慢推開入口處的皺褶，粗硬的肉棒擠進那處緊窄濕熱的小小肉洞時，從該處清楚傳達而來的脹痛及灼熱感幾乎讓Bucky因緊張跟興奮喘不過氣。

感受到內壁有些抵抗的阻止自身的入侵，Steve稍微停下了推進的動作，抓著腰間的手掌輕柔的按摩著，像是在安撫Bucky的緊張。

Steve的舉動讓Bucky稍微放鬆了下來，喘了幾口氣後，低頭看向只進了一半的碩大柱身，Bucky忍不住全身一陣顫慄，低聲嘆道：「……你的傢伙真大……」

「你還好嗎？」Steve關切的看著脹紅了臉，顫抖著的嘴唇卻有些蒼白的Bucky，以及他額上冒出的汗珠還有因疼痛而軟掉的陰莖，擔心的問道。

「很好……」被侵入的有些難受的Bucky大口喘著氣，忍不住小聲的嘟噥，「只是第一次塞東西到裡面，就是那麼大的……我需要適應一下……」

「第一次……？」愣了一下，Steve低頭望著Bucky緊蹙著眉，顫動的睫毛被滲出的淚水打濕的模樣，讓他的心跳加速，卻也感到心疼及意外，「我以為你……」

「……你以為……什麼？」沉默了一會，Bucky睜開濕漉漉的眼睛，似笑非笑的看向Steve，「他們會利用冬兵那樣的人形兵器發洩性慾？」

Bucky其實沒有任何責備或抱怨的意思，他只是自嘲的反問，但當他看了Steve臉上突然扭曲了的哀痛憤怒後馬上就後悔了。

就算他自己已經可以開玩笑，但對Steve來說，卻依然是開不得的玩笑。從Steve的表情Bucky能夠輕易察覺得到，如果說這句話的不是Bucky自己，Steve一定會狠狠揍拿冬兵的過去開玩笑的傢伙一頓。

就像當Steve得知Nick跟Natasha隱瞞了Bucky其實還活著的消息時，他狂怒的揍了Nick，還對Natasha冷嘲熱諷，卻獨獨只對Bucky什麼都沒發作，而且在Bucky露面時，Steve很明顯得整個人都軟化了下來，望著Bucky的眼中只有柔情與關懷。更不用說當Bucky說要離開時，任誰都看得出來Steve非常不樂意，但最後也就隨他去了。

Steve從以前開始就一直對Bucky特別的好脾氣，Bucky自己也很清楚這一點，所以有時候Bucky會不自覺的仗著這一點稍微任性而為。因為他知道，只要不是關係到道德倫理或是生死存亡的大事，那麼不管怎樣，Steve最終都會順著Bucky的意思。

但現在，Bucky只覺得自己很糟糕。

「對不起……Steve……我……」

該死，他把本來好好的氣氛搞砸了，還讓Steve難過。就算Steve不想再幹下去了，他也不能說什麼。Bucky懊惱的在心裡那麼想，一邊出聲道歉，一邊抬起頭。

然而，當Bucky看到Steve的表情時，整個人都愣住了。

因為他看到不是預期中的難過或自責，而是一雙充滿著柔情與愛憐的炙熱目光，正深切的凝望著自己。

「別道歉，Bucky。」Steve捧住了Bucky的臉，溫柔深情的低聲說道：「該道歉的是我……我早該想到，你又在為了我勉強自己了。」

從剛才Bucky的話以及肉體上的反應，Steve可以感覺得出來Bucky肯定是第一次接納男人的侵入，但他卻沒有表現出來，反而主動做出讓Steve誤會他很有經驗般的舉動，只是為了讓Steve不要因此而有所猶豫。

「聽我說，Bucky……在我面前你永遠不需要忍耐或是逞強。」

Steve望著他的眼神以及輕輕說著的語氣是那麼的溫柔，深深捕捉著Bucky的心臟。

「讓我能夠好好的，毫不保留的愛你，好嗎？」

淚水在眼眶中滾動，抿住了顫抖的唇瓣，怕自己會哭出來的Bucky沒有再開口，只是點了點頭，伸手握住了Steve進到一半的性器，並調整著自己的位置，屏住了氣息，將腰往下一點一點慢慢的吞入Steve的粗熱。

「唔……嗯……哈啊……」只差一點就全部吞入前，體內被撐開至極限的感受讓Bucky終於忍不住出聲哀求，「Steve……幫……幫我……啊啊！」

當Steve抓著他的腰挺身進入並整根埋入Bucky柔軟緊致的內部時，被填滿的脹痛與充實感使得Bucky落下淚來，他連忙咬住下唇，阻止自己像個大姑娘般發出啜泣。

Steve將手從他的腰間移到了他的臉龐，用大拇指抹去滾滾而下的水珠，有些歉疚跟心疼的問道：「難受？」

但Bucky只是搖了搖頭，感受著那根火熱的肉棒在體內跳動的脹滿感，將手覆在Steve的手背上，閉上雙眼含淚微笑著，低聲問道：「Steve……告訴我……我不是在作夢……我不會在醒來時發現自己仍是冬日士兵……或者更糟……一個你死去的世界……」

激盪著難以言喻的心情，Steve將Bucky緊緊擁在懷中，輕拍著他的背，吻著他的臉，不斷柔聲安撫。

「不會的……Bucky……不會……你不再是冬日士兵……你是Bucky，是我的男孩……我的寶貝……在我的懷中被我擁抱著……」

Steve現在只想溫柔的去愛Bucky，彌補他們所失去的那些本該屬於他們的美好時光。

一邊安撫著，Steve開始輕輕挺動著腰臀，緩慢的在Bucky的體內律動。

又硬又熱的碩大在Bucky緊窄的甬道內進出，被撐滿的脹痛感讓Bucky在Steve的懷中縮起了身軀，感受著肉棒摩擦著脆弱的肉壁所帶來的疼痛快感，並發出低低的悶哼。

「嗚……啊……嗚嗯……啊、啊！」

Bucky壓抑著的低吟在Steve循著先前的記憶猛地頂在前列腺上時，轉為高亢的尖叫。強烈的快感瞬間從下腹內竄過Bucky的四肢，並因電流般的酥麻感而抽搐著。Steve於是集中針對該處頂弄、研磨。

隨著Bucky逐漸放鬆了緊繃的身體，並在快感中放聲呻吟，Steve抽插的動作越來越快，頂撞的力道與深度也越發猛烈。被夾在兩人之間的陰莖也在摩擦下抖動著，分泌出濕黏的前液。

在激烈的搖晃下，Bucky伸出了手握住了自己的陰莖，胡亂的套弄著。

高潮來得猛烈，激情之下，Bucky繃緊了身子，緊抓著Steve的背，無可避免的在上頭留下了爪痕。但Steve並不在意，或者該說，他完全沒感到疼痛，只是專心一意的抓著Bucky的腰，不斷猛力的貫穿著他，直到低吼著頂入最深處。

當Steve將濕熱的精液撒在他的身體裡時，比起自己剛才射精更加強烈的幸福感讓Bucky無法停止哽咽。

一直到Steve將他從溫暖的浴室裡清理完畢後再抱回溫暖的被窩裡，並從身後緊緊將他擁入自己溫暖的胸膛時，Bucky才終於停止哭泣。

「好好睡吧……晚安，Bucky……」

握住Steve環抱著自己的手，Bucky輕輕的點了點頭，往後靠在了Steve的胸前。

感受著懷中失而復得的體溫，Steve內心充滿著幸福與愛意。

前不久當Steve以為又再度失去Bucky時，他的內心有多痛苦自責，當他從Nick那裡得知原來Bucky並沒死時的激動與狂喜就有多深刻。

只要Bucky願意，他絕對希望Bucky留在他身邊。然而如果Bucky寧可裝作死亡，隱身在黑暗中贖罪，那麼Steve就會放手讓他去做他想做的。

因為Steve相信，他們不會再失去彼此了。

「我愛你。」擁著Bucky，Steve在昏昏欲睡的Bucky耳邊再次深情低訴。

在長到Steve以為Bucky大概睡著了的沉默後，Steve才開心的聽到了Bucky細若蚊鳴的一句：「……我也愛你。」

 

 

＊＊＊　＊＊＊　＊＊＊

 

 

第二天，Steve醒來的第一件事就是看向自己的懷中。

原本被他摟著的Bucky已經不在他懷抱裡了，但是尚未冷卻的溫度讓Steve知道，Bucky前不久才剛起床，或許還沒離開這個家。

於是他立刻起身下了床，走到浴室裡，在看到身上只披著一件寬大上衣的Bucky正對著化妝鏡刮鬍子時，不禁鬆了一口氣。

「需要我幫你嗎？」放鬆的倚在門框上，Steve心情愉悅的微笑著，開起玩笑的語氣中依然帶著真誠的關懷，「像以前一樣。」

「不用了，你知道我曾經看過多少次你刮鬍子時的樣子了嗎？」邊用慣用的傳統刀片將嘴邊的泡沫刮去，Bucky斜眼看向Steve，嘴邊的泡沫也淹不住他嘴角的笑意，「不管是什麼事，你都是最好的導師。」

Bucky過去每天早上起床都會看到Steve刮鬍子，所以Steve刮鬍子的方式早已深植在Bucky的潛意識裡，即使長久不在身旁，即使遺忘了某些珍貴的記憶，但只要一想起，湧上的回憶中全是關於Steve的記憶，就算只是刮鬍子這種日常。

溫柔的凝視著Bucky，Steve慢慢走了過去，站在他身後，伸出雙手環繞住他的腰，將下巴抵在他的頭上。

「……Steve？」

「別在意我，繼續刮鬍子吧，我只是想看著你。」

Bucky蠕動了一下嘴，想說看著就看著吧，為什麼要摟摟抱抱的？但最後他什麼都沒說，只是照Steve所說的，任由他抱著自己，然後對著鏡子刮鬍子。

雖然Steve說別在意他，但映照在鏡中Steve的視線是如此的火熱，兩人的視線無可避免的交纏在一起，彷彿有火在小腹內燃燒的燥熱讓Bucky的呼吸不由得急促了起來。

匆匆的刮好了鬍子，用清水將臉打濕並擦乾後，Bucky終於沉不住氣，轉過身望向Steve。無言的環抱著彼此的腰，Bucky稍微墊起了腳尖，Steve稍微彎下了腰，兩人同時將唇貼在了一起。

親暱的吻，在Bucky將Steve的舌頭迎入自己的口腔內時，開始越發的激烈，伴隨著嘖嘖的水聲，兩根溫軟的舌頭在濕熱的唇齒間追逐嬉戲著。

感覺到Steve股間異常的熱度，Bucky的臉忍不住紅了起來，依依不捨的離開彼此的唇後，吞了吞口水，往上看向Steve，說著對方幾分鐘前才問過的話，「……需要我幫你嗎？」

「如果你願意幫忙……」Steve沒有像Bucky那樣拒絕，反而抱起了Bucky，托著他的臀部將他輕輕壓到了浴室牆壁上，在Bucky的鎖骨上重重的吻了一下，低笑著，「我會很感激。」

Bucky伸手環住了Steve的頸肩，結實修長的雙腿有力的纏上了Steve的腰，回以挑逗般的笑容，「只要我幫得上忙。」

於是Steve一邊吻著Bucky，一邊將沾上了些許唾液的手指刺入了那處昨晚才被自己激烈操開過，有些紅腫的小穴內，雖然昨晚才做愛過，但Bucky的內部依然很緊，咬住了Steve的手指不肯放。

還好Steve很有耐心的開拓，所以當他抽出了手指用更大更粗的熱棒取而代之時並沒遇到太大抵抗，甬道十分柔軟濕熱，卻依然緊緊的包裹著他，當Steve整根沒入時，充實的快感讓兩人都發出了低嘆。

停留了一會，等到Bucky適應之後，Steve才開始緩慢的律動。

隨著快感越發鮮明，Steve的抽插也越發快速，他情不自禁的抓著Bucky的臀部，用力往兩旁分開，在Bucky難耐的高亢呻吟中，不斷猛力的往上衝撞，頂弄著Bucky濕熱的小穴，往更深處邁進，並握著Bucky的陰莖，溫柔中帶點粗暴的套弄著。

在兩方的快感刺激下，Bucky很快就抽搐著射了出來，痙攣著的內壁刺激著Steve，迫使他更加劇烈的在Bucky的腸道內進出。

抽插的節奏越來越混亂，終於在一次重重的頂入後，Steve忘情的咬著Bucky的肩膀，卻依然記得不要咬傷他，然後幾次大力的抽送，將滾燙的液體一股一股的射入Bucky體內深處。

極度愉悅的空白過後，Steve維持著擁抱Bucky的姿勢，熱烈的吻著Bucky。

「我……有幫上忙嗎……？」Bucky粗喘著氣，在被吻的間隔間小聲的問道。

「當然，你一直都是我最出色的好幫手……」發自內心的說著，Steve寵溺的微笑，在Bucky微張的唇上輕吻。

 

在清理完身體並梳洗完畢後，Steve簡單的用冰箱裡的食材做了歐姆蛋，加上烤吐司及橘子汁，兩人在隔了將近七十多年後終於再次一起用了早餐。

有一搭沒一搭的聊著，Bucky跟Steve輕鬆悠閒的解決了早餐。當Steve收拾好餐盤從廚房裡走出來時，Bucky已經換上了昨晚Steve幫他洗好的衣服，站在門口。

在Steve無言的注視下，Bucky平靜的開口：「……謝謝你，Steve。」

望著Bucky，Steve只是輕聲說著，「……不用說謝謝，Bucky，只要你想，隨時可以回來。」

點了點頭，Bucky對Steve露出微笑，轉身推開了門。

「我出門了。」

「一路順風。」

與Steve交換了簡短的道別後，Bucky邁起步伐頭也不回的往前走。

默默的目送著Bucky離去的背影，一直到看不見，Steve才關上門回到家裡。

望著空蕩蕩的客廳，Steve內心湧上了些許的寂寞與惆悵，但當他看到了Bucky留在茶几上的空杯時，又感覺到了暖意。

走了過去將馬克杯握在手中，感受殘留的溫度，直到最後Steve都沒有問Bucky究竟發生了什麼事，為何突然回來，現在又要往哪去。因為他曉得，Bucky如果想講他就會說出口，如果他不想說，那就算Steve再怎麼逼問，只會讓Bucky逃開。

Steve相信……不，他確定Bucky總有一天會回來，等他將所有的責任完成、心結解開，他就會回到這個家，回到他身邊。他們將再度一起並肩作戰、共同生活，就像過去的那些日子。

所以現在，Steve只需要繼續過著自己的生活，盡他身為美國隊長的義務與責任，然後以Steve Rogers的身分，等待著James Buchanan Barnes。

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

Bucky會常常回家找老公討抱抱的（咦


End file.
